Blast to the Past
by An Artists Account
Summary: Hey, Giny here. You now that guy, A.Rookwood? The reason I have no brother. & he's also the reason I'm about to have no boyfriend. That's right, he's gone bac in time & is about to try to kill Lily. & it's up to me to stop him. In the Marauders age. HELP!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's almost a year after the final battle and Ginny Weasley is in her final year at Hogwarts. Her boyfriend Harry has just begun work at the ministry as an auror. Ginny misses him in term time but he comes into to school to see the order sometimes so she sees him then. All is great until she receives a note, which wouldn't be so unusual, except it's from a dead man...


	2. Chapter 1Turning Time

Chapter 1 Turning Time

_Dear Miss Weasley_

_Kindly come to my office at midnight tonight. I have a special job for you._

_Also bring a rucksack with anything you may need for a week at Hogwarts. _

_School equipment will be provided._

_Thank you for your time_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.s I like Fizzing Whizzbees_

"What the?" Ginny turned to her best friend Luna Lovegood who was sitting next to her in the Great Hall for Dinner. Everyone sat with their friends nowadays as the school was still in chaos from the final battle.

Luna peered over her shoulder at the note and said "The portrait probably wrote it."

"Yeah, probably, why does he want to see me anyway? And can portraits eat Fizzing Whizzbees?"

"It's the password."

"Oh Yeah. I'd better go tonight then. See yah I've got lessons now." And she grabbed another piece of toast from the stack, grabbed her school bag and set off for charms.

Ginny was standing outside the head mistresses office, a rucksack over one shoulder and her wand in hand. The gargoyle was giving her cheek. Again.

"Fizzing Whizzbees" she said impatiently.

"Sorry? Didn't hear that?"

"Fizzing Whizzbees!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This continued for a while as midnight ticked closer until Ginny, fed up, cursed the stupid statue.

And that is why the stone gargoyle wears a pink bobble hat and matching fluffy earmuffs to this day.

Professor McGonagall appeared at the stop of the stars and held open the door to her office.

"This way Weasley, sorry about the gargoyle, he's been doing it all month. Wants a pay rise you know." she added conversationally as Ginny walked into the office and straight across to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 1 Turning time part 2

_Ginny's POV_

"Hey Professor!"

Dumbledore surveyed her through painted half moon spectacles. "Ah Miss Weasley. Good of you to come."

McGonagall was bending over a cabinet in the corner and had something glittering in her hand. I didn't even think about it. Big mistake.

Dumbledore linked his fingers and frowned, "I wonder Ginny, if you remember our little chat from last time."

"If you're talking about when Luna, Neville and me tried to steal that sword, yes I remember."

"Then you will know that I was happy with the way things were going."

I sighed, I'd had with people being evasive- first that stinking gargoyle now Dumbledore.

"Look, our conversation from last time has nothing to do with this. Get-to-the-point" I added through gritted teeth. It was alright for him. He was way too old to be a teenager. He didn't have to worry about boyfriends and whether or not they missed you. Though I don't think Harry would ever cheat on me.

"Very well then, I want you to travel back in time to save Mr Potter's life."

He has to be joking, i thought wildly, Why should I go back I'm quite hap-

Save Harry's life!

"W-w-what?"

"I want you to go back just over twenty years. To Harry's parents age."

"Why?"

He sighed and looked about 500 years old.

"Has Harry been seeming distant to you at all?"

I was perturbed by the sudden change of direction the conversation had taken, though he did have a point, "I suppose so. He's busy with the Order" I said defensively, what was he implying?

"HE WOULD NOT CHEAT ON ME IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SAYING" I yelled suddenly catching on. Ouch that was a bit loud.

"No Miss Weasley," Dumbledore looked bemused, "I merely wished to point out that Harry seems distant. I am not suggesting he would cheat on you."

Oops

"Never try to understand teenagers Albus," Came a snide voice from a portrait of a little man, "They have no faith in those they are..." he snorted, "Attached to."

"Thank you Phineas for that helpful and enlightening speech. But back to the subject at hand." For the first time Dumbledore looked slightly cross. Can a painting look cross I wondered vaguely, before, as the man in question had said, turning back to the subject at hand.

"So what do you want?"

"As i was saying i need you to go back through time. I imagine Harry has told you all about the horcruxes?"

I nodded mutely. I didn't want to get the wrong end of the stick again.

"I believe someone has gone back in time and is going to kill Lily Evans."

Talk about a bomb shell

"So then Harry will never be born and Voldemort will be even stronger and we'll all probably be dead."

"That's about the size of it."

"What do I need to do?"

I sat down on the bottom step just in front of the gargoyle fingering the golden chain of the time turner. Then suddenly, as though an invisible alarm had sounded, I spun it.


	4. Chapter 2 Meeting Marauders

**Like it so far? I really hate Peter so he's not going to be in this fanfic at all. Just imagine he's in the hospital Wing with some horrible rash on his backside. And has lots of slimy tentacles on his face. And his snot's turned neon pink and won't stop running. And, well you get the message.**

**I ****HATE**** PETER**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 2 Meeting Marauders

_James POV_

"Hey, hey Prongs. What's Lily doing?" Remus elbowed me in the ribs. I looked up from the last of the food we were carrying from the kitchens and parted the invisibility cloak to get a better look.

The red head in question was sitting on the bottom stair of the case leading up to Dumbledore's office tucking something down the front of her robes and for some inexplicable reason had her wand behind her ear. In her other hand she was holding something small that i couldn't see.

"Go get her Tiger...Stag...Thing." Sirius snorted then groaned as Moony stood on his foot.

I slipped out from underneath the cloak and strolled mock casual towards her, my hands in my pockets. It was weird, i wasn't being quiet or anything but she didn't notice me until I sat down next to her and saw what she was looking at. It was a picture of Lily and me, yet I'd never seen it before. It showed us dancing in a small square surrounded by snow, from maybe last year. But seriously, she would have cursed me to smithereens before i even got close to dancing with her.

"Hey," I thought it was probably time to let her know I was there. Her face was partly in shadow as she turned to face me.

"I didn't know you were here!I thought you were busy with the Order." Huh, that didn't make sense. The only Order I knew was the Order of the Phoenix and wasn't joining that till after leaving school. Then something even crazier happened, she went crazy and flung her arms around me.

Not to say I wasn't in heaven or anything but, this is Lily we're talking about. She HATES me in capitals.

I gulped and tried to get me voice box working again, "I thought you had Head Girl duties tonight." It was unusual for her to miss it.

"Oh I never wanted to be Head Girl, way too much responsibility." Finally, she'd talking my language. Maybe she's drunk?

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Don't be silly Harry, I've been dating you since sixth year, wait a minute, what did you call me?"

"What did you call me?"

"Harry?"

"Lily?"

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" we both yelled, scrambling away from each other.

She began banging her head against the wall muttering under her breath. "Ruddy time turner, Get Dumbledore for this." Stuff to that effect. Actually, she was in danger of making a forehead sized hole in the wall so I grabbed her arm and yanked her away.

SLLLAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP! Ouch, that was more like the Lily I knew.

"What's going on?" Great, all I needed, an audience. Sirius and Remus had pulled of the cloak and were strolling towards me.

"Hello Lilyflower," Padfoot grinned, then recoiled as the lamps of the walls threw her face into sharp relief. Instead of those fiery green eyes I knew so well they were warm brown. Yet apart from that they could have been twins. Right down to the wand pointing at my face.


	5. chapter 2 Meetin Marauders part 2

**Don't you think it's cool? Lily and Ginny almost being twins like Harry and James.**

**Just in case you forgot I HATE PETER!**

**Pease Review.**

_Ginny's POV_

This is ridiculous, I thought sourly. I've just mistaken my boyfriend's dad for my boyfriend and he thought I was Lily. Bah Humbug

"This is ridiculous," Remus echoed my thoughts, but then there was a low whistle from Sirius, "Filch approaching, 12 o' clock."

The last thing I need now was to be caught by Filch. I didn't have time to check whether or not i should know stuff or not i just whispered "Give me the Marauder's Map and get under the cloak." They stood gaping at me. "Boys" I muttered and grabbing the cloak, flung it over the four of us.

"I solemnly swear i am up to no good" I whispered and tapped the map with my wand. They were staring, open-mouthed at me again. "Shut your trap before I stick a Gurdyroot in it." Oh dear, I'm beginning to sound like Luna.

Filch shuffled past, narrowly missing us and we set off to the Gryffindor common room. I pulled off the cloak as we got there and after Sirius said the password, clambered in. It was only after we had settled down in the comfortable chairs by the fire that i decided i probably owed them an explanation.

"You owe us an explanation." said Remus.

"Wait wait wait, i have a theory." Sirius waved to get my attention. I inwardly groaned. Remus and James outwardly groaned.

"You're Lily's identical twin!"

"No"

"You've kidnapped Lily and are trying to pretend to be her to go out with Prongs."

"No offence or anything Prongs, but i already have a boyfriend and i fully intend to marry him later on."

"Ewwwww. Why would you want to marry him?"

"I happen to have been in love with him for over 7 years."

"Oh yeah, I bet he's gawky and has glasses doesn't he?"

"He does wear glasses actually, but that's not the point." I could tell i wasn't going to get anything sensible out of Black so I turned to James.

"You're i love aren't you. With a certain Lily Evans." He opened his mouth to speak but i cut across him. It was beginning to be a habit. "You know what it's like. Anyway, he's cute. He's got messy black hair and-"

"What's his name?" Remus looked bored.

I didn't even think about what I said next,

"Harry Potter."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah, you really had us going for a second there, what is he? James's son?"

"Yes!"

Sirius turned to James, horrified, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

I've had enough, I pulled the time turner out and showed it to them.

"Dumbledore sent me back. Someone's trying to kill Lily Evans and if they do that it'll destroy the world as we know it."

Sirius dug through the food package on the seat beside him. "Remus, you got any Firewiskey?"

James and Ginny turned and glowered at him.

"For medicinal purposes," he added hopefully.

I hit him.


	6. Chapter 3 Loving Lily

**DIE PETER!**

**Please Review! **

_Loving Lily_

Ginny's POV

I camped out in the common room that night. Dumbledore had said someone had come back in time, but who? I must have fallen asleep because the next thing i knew a large pair of emerald eyes were looking at me.

I sat up so fast i cracked my head on a overhanging bookshelf and sent books tumbling all over me and the floor.

"Ouch!"

I managed to fight my way out massaging my head and groaning. She offered her hand and pulled me to my feet before flicking her wand towards the books which zoomed back onto the newly repaired shelf.

"You must be the transfer student from, oh what's it called, Cruxcrucis Virga that's it isn't it? In America?"

"That's right, our mottos 'thyrsos duo sunt meliora quam unum' or" I hastily thought of my limited knowledge of Latin. I was making it up as i went along. That was it "Two wands are better than one"

Phew

"Yeah, ours means Never tickle a sleeping dragon, appropriate eh?"

I mumbled something in answer, I didn't know we even had a school motto. Shows how much i know.

"Dumbledore, that's our head, told me about you at last heads meeting. Of course," she added, louder and a lot more forcibly, "If Potter" she spat the name like a pus flavoured Bertie bots bean, "hadn't been SCIVING he would have known!"

I paused then understood. I turned round to see a cowering James, a shifty Sirius and a uneasy Remus. I didn't tell Lily that I had already met them all and was on the way to being mates with them. I didn't want to test her patience this early in the morning.

James hand leapt to his hair, mussing it up like he'd just got of a broomstick despite the fact it was only 7 in the morning. I had to admit, i could understand why Lily hated it. It made him look ridiculous. Now take Harry's hair. That looked gorgeous whatever he did to it.

I've got it bad haven't i?

Lily's going for the ignore tactic. She linked arms with me and led me up the staircase I had been in yesterday, or 20 years in the future. Something like that.

I glanced behind me. James had that puppy dog look on his face. I winked at him and mouthed 'better luck next time'. Boy has he got it bad. Almost as bad as me.


	7. chapter 3 Loving Lily part 2

Lily's POV

"Sorry about that, it's just Potter he's so ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I threw my hands up in the air in mock desperation and glanced in the unfortunate girls direction.

"I'm Lily by the way," She had hair every bit as red as mine but instead of green eyes hers were brown.

"I know."

That threw me, "How did you know?"

"I, erm, well, I bumped into Jam- Potter last night, when i arrived and it was dark. I kinda-" She was turning beetroot red. "Er, mistook, him for my boyfriend. And we got talking."

I felt my heart sink. She already met him. And now she'd think he was all fabulous and every ruddy thing every other member of his stinking fan club thought he was.

"He was so arrogant. Big-headed, I got the feeling you didn't like him either."

.

"Thank you! Finally someone in this entire school who's not in love with him."

"I'm Ginny," She stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," we shook hands then I said "We'd better get dressed. It's breakfast then lessons.

"Okay what we got first?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, though it's more like just the dark arts. The teacher we have is a right nut job. Loves them, you can feel it just by the way he talks."

"We had one that didn't even let us do magic in our 5th year. I don't get how my brother pasted his OWL DADA, all they did was read from this stupid book..."

"I think our guys worse."

"Probably. What's he called?"

"Professor A Rookwood."

I watched her sit down suddenly onto the bed, all the colour leaving her face.

"What is it? Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

She shook her head in a dazed kind of way and started mumbling under her breath. Words like 'Fred' and 'Deatheaters' and 'Reducto'.

Frankly it didn't make any sense at all.

"No I'm fine, Rookwood and I...We've had past dealings. Or future" She added with a wry smile. "Do you want me to see if Potters still haunting the staircase like a love struck ghost?"


	8. chapter 4 Dodging Deatheaters

**HEY Sorry about the last chapter if it was a bit boring. Don't give up. Better will come Fingers crossed:) Just in case you'd forgotten ****i HATE PETER!**

**Please review!**

_Dodging Deatheaters_

_Ginny's POV_

The DADA lesson was a disaster. I don't know if he recognised me but he knew I was a Weasley (red HAIR! ARGGGH!) so I made up that I was related incredibly distantly to Molly. Mind you, our families so huge I don't know half of them. What did our charming Great Aunt say, oh yes, Weasley breed like gnomes. I don't know if he bought it though.

I was introduced to Lily's crowd at breakfast. It was scary, I knew most of them. We are now triplets, Me, Lily and Molly Prewitt, MY MOTHER! Wearing short skirts and snogging Dad in broom cupboards. Disgusting. And so many members of the Order, there was Alice who's not even left Hogwarts and is engaged to Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows.

Everywhere I looked there were people i knew; My 2 uncles, Gideon and Fabien, who took 5 Deatheaters to kill, and there was a twittery 6th year Dedalus Diggle and a squat 3rd year Mundungus Fletcher. And my dad. So many people I knew including some less pleasant ones.

We shared DADA with the Slytherins and we had to split into mixed houses pairs. Everyone looked furious at this and Snape, yes another face I knew, hastily went to stand behind Lily. I didn't see how she took this as a hand seized me from behind and dragged me across the room. I didn't think

"VESPERTILI BOGEY!" I yelled, pulling off the bat bogey hex i was so famed for back i my time.

A large Slytherin that looked part troll collapsed under a face of bogeys. Oops, the Slytherins weren't gonna like that at all.

And then we were duelling. Slytherin v Gryffindor. I barely noticed some of the admiring looks I was getting from fellow Gryffindors but this was child's play. I'd fought these guys as Deatheaters. School kids weren't exactly a problem.

I sent Lucius Malfoy smashing into the wall and turned to survey the damage, the only Slytherin left standing was Snape who was arguing with Lily in hushed voices. Well Snape was hushed. Lily was using deadly whispers, then, I don't know what he said, Lily blew it. She didn't even bother to use magic. She socked him.

I'd have been proud of a punch like that.

I strolled across to the Marauders and Lily, who for once, were not arguing. Snape was on the floor clutching his nose. James turned round and punched me lightly on the arm.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

I thought about that. I couldn't exactly say '20 years into the future i fight in the final battle of the second war where loads of people here die, Voldemort is finally defeated and the guy of my dreams finally gets back together with me while duelling to kill the very guy in front of the class who had just killed my favourite brother.

Not likely.

"Trade secrets."

He grinned and put a arm around my shoulders, "Welcome to the Marauders"

"10 points to everybody left standing," Rookwood looked disappointed that none of the Slytherins were still conscious but he couldn't take back the points now.

So now I was a hero. Not only had i taken out a load of Slytherins, and started a fight that didn't get us in trouble but actually got us points. As I entered the common room with Lily an outbreak of cheers and wolf whistles broke out.

I couldn't help it,

I grinned.

**Sorry, I wanted to put a duel in, please let me know if I'm Mary Sueing Ginny.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 5 mourning memories

**This chapter might be a bit morbid but I was feeling morbid when i wrote it. Sorry. **

**One more time- I HATE PETER!**

**Please review!**

Mourning Memories

_Ginny's POV_

And so my new life began. Well, maybe that's a bit melodramatic but that's how it felt, endless days of hanging round with Lily and her friends in the day. Hanging out with the Marauders in the evening. I loved this life but I couldn't forget my old life either, I missed Harry so much that it hurt and one evening I got up from my bed in the heads room I was sharing with Lily, grabbed my photo album and hurried down the stairs to the common room.

_Remus POV_

It was too hot, it was July's full moon tomorrow and i couldn't sleep. Finally I reached for my book, remembered I'd left it in the common room, groaned, and got up. I walked down the stairs to see Ginny sitting with her legs stretched out along one of the sofas near the dying embers of the fire.

She saw me and put her legs down so I could sit down.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head and smiled ruefully, "Too many memories, what about you? oh of course, it's full moon tomorrow isn't it."

"It's weird only 4 students in the whole school know about that and you seem to know everything about us. You really are from the future."

She shrugged. "It's not good, knowing what happens."

I nodded, noting she looked a bit upset and changed the subject. "What's that?"

She was hugging a large leather bound book to her stomach. Gold lettering was spiralling across the cover but I couldn't read it.

"It's a photo album."

She turned the page showing the photo Prongs had told me about. His son and Ginny dancing in the snow, another photo, this time by the lake. Then a group of 6. I recognised Ginny sitting in Harry's arms, then another red head who looked like her brother.

"That's Hermione, brightest witch I know, she's dating Ron now, my brother" she pointed to the last two people, a boy and a girl. The boy was clutching a toad and beaming up at the camera. The girl had her wand behind her ear the way Ginny sometimes did and was wearing a necklace of butterbeer corks.

"Luna, her dad runs the quibbler. She was kidnapped last year because her dad was getting to outspoken about supporting Harry, and Neville, his parents were Alice and Frank. They fought with us at the Ministry and at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Several quidditch pictures, Harry played seeker and was every bit as good as James, he had the captains badge on the front of his robes and Ginny, was showing off in a spectacular shot though the Slytherins ring.

The quidditch team cheering and holding a silver cup. Harry in robes and Ginny in quidditch robes kissing in the middle of a crowded common room mid party.

"It was the first time he kissed me." She said absentmindedly, flicking through the pages.

Her family, a plumb redheaded lady, her thin balding husband, 6 brothers with flaming hair, and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny with their arms round each other. They looked so like Lily and James it was hard to believe. Harry was the splitting image of Prongs but had Lily's green eyes.

A whole lifetime of memories, Harry and an older Sirius laughing together, arms round each other's shoulders. An older me holding hands with a young witch with bubble gum pink hair.

She turned the page and a black and white picture came to view. Underneath was a caption reading _'The Original Order of the Phoenix'_ I showed a small crowd of people waving merrily up at me.

"That's Mad eye Moody, he was murdered by Voldemort in person when they rescued Harry. The best Auror i ever knew."

Alaster Moody, I knew that name, that was it, he'd been in the paper for capturing 3 Deatheaters single handed.

"And that's Dumbledore," I recognised the half moon spectacles instantly. We'd been sent there so many times. "He died in the battle in my 5th year.

Dumbledore dead? He couldn't die, he defeated Grindelwald.

"And that Marlene McKinnon. They got her whole family, and Dorcas Meadows, Voldemort killed her personally."

Name after name poured out of her, people I knew, my friends, people I thought could never die.

Alice and Frank Longbottom tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lastrange, Pads cousin. Molly's twin brothers Gideon and Fabien, took 5 Deatheaters with them. Benjy Fenwick, a quiet 3rd year, found in bits. Caradoc Dearborn, he was a friend of the Potters, his body was never found.

"And there's you," she pointed to a group of 5 near the front, "You, Sirius, Peter, Lily and James. They would have been my parents in law."

"What do you mean? Would have?"

"There was a prophecy that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort, so-so he went to Godrics Hollow. He murdered them, James tried to hold him off but if Voldemort decides to kill you...And Lily, she was screaming 'Not Harry, Not Harry, Kill me Instead Please. He stepped over her corpse and turned his wand on a helpless baby." She closed her eyes and continued, "No-one survives if Voldemort decides to kill you, no one, not one, except him."

She turned the page again to show another group of people waving up at me and a single tear dripped of her nose onto it. The caption read _'Dumbledore's Army' _

"In my fourth year we had this toad of a women for DADA lessons, didn't let us do any magic. So Harry made Dumbledore's Army," She was choking back tears now, "There's me, the name was my idea. And Hermione, she had the idea in the first place. Harry taught us and there's Ron. That's Colin, he was underage but he stayed and fought in the Final Battle. Killed in action. That's Lavender Brown, the werewolf Greyback almost got her, she almost died of her wounds at the Battle of Hogwarts. That's Cho, Harry went out with her for a bit until her friend, that's her, betrayed us to Umbridge. She fought at the battle though. That's Luna and Neville, the bravest people I ever knew.

And that's-" But now she was crying too hard to go on. I looked where she was pointing. Two identical boy with flame coloured hair.

"F-F-Fred and G-George, my twin brothers. Fought with us so many times. Always there, you'd have loved them, pranksters, quidditch, ran a joke shop." Discordant words. But I knew what was coming next. "George lost an ear, working for the Order. Battle of Hogwarts, duelling Deatheaters, Fred was murdered by that man, that evil man, that man who's gonna kill Lily. Your ****** teacher. "

"But who?Who killed him?"

"Rookwood. Your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher murdered my brother."

**What do you think? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 5 mourning memories part 2

**Just a short chapter cos i was bored. Enjoy.**

**Any guesses what I'll say next. I'll give you a clue: The first words 3 letters long and begins with D, ends in E and has an I in it. The second word is 5 letters long Begins with P and ends with R and It has ETE in it (In that Order)**

**Please review or i am liable to pitch myself into a cauldron of steaming Kippers then tidy my room.**

**Terrifying thought.**

Ginny's POV

"Black just SHUT UP!"I screamed. He'd been going on about Harry. Again. "I've had it up to HERE with you going on about MY boyfriend." I lunged for him, not even using my wand. I hit in the face and heard the satisfying noise of his nose crunching.

We were in the common room late one evening and everyone had gone to bed for the night. We'd just got back from the kitchen and Sirius had taken the time to start going on about MY sex life. What does it matter to him if me and Harry want to get married?

He manages to grab my right hand so I sock him with my left. He'll have a black eye in the morning. Ha! Serves him right. He's managed to grab my arms and has hoisted me off the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and he lets go, falling to the couch massaging his winded stomach. But then Harry-I mean James gets my arms behind me in a arm lock.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He managed to gasp out.

"It's none of your stinking business about me boyfriend!" I yelled back.

Remus glanced at James and said "Isn't it normally you and Evans?"

James nodded and turned back to the drama.

"Prongs takes the mick out of him too. I don't see you beating up him."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" I screamed at him, everything I was looking at was going red, my brain was fogging up, "I WATCHED YOU DIE SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I WATCHED YOU DIE!"

He sat down. James dropped me. Even Remus set aside his book. They were all staring at me with horrified expressions. I curled into a ball on the floor and hide my face. The one thing I said I would never say. I swore I'd never tell them when and how they died.

"H-how?" His voice broke. We both look up and our eyes met.

What could I say?

"You die protecting those you love." I said simply.

He leapt to his feet and did a happy jig."You owe me a galleon Prongs." James sighed but felt in his pocket and flicked it over to him. I must have looked bewildered because Remus explained "They had this bet on about how he died. Pads always said he die in action, fighting for those he loved. James always said, well Prongs, you can explain..."

"I always said he'd get torn apart by rabid fan girls." He said with a grin.

**Remember what I said about the kippers...**


	11. Chapter 6 Choosing Chasers

Choosing Chasers

_Sirius's POV_

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at Prongs as we sat in the common room, well, Moony and Prongs were sitting down and Ginny was splayed out on one of the couches reading a magazine, I, on the other hand, was tearing up and down the deserted common room only pausing to bang my head against the wall.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO !"

Remus didn't even look up from his book, "No."

"WE HAVE UNTIL TO FIND ANOTHER CHASER!"

Maybe i should explain. We have our final quidditch match TOMORROW and Thomas Rowley, our lead chaser IS IN THE **!^^! HOSPITAL WING! He got into a duel with a Slytherin which normally i would applaud him for but not RIGHT BEFORE THE FINAL QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON.

AND JAMES DOESN'T CARE! He just sits there saying we'll get something sorted out, Hell no! Where are we supposed to find a chaser at this time of night?

I turned from Moony in disgust and looked at Ginny who had a quill in hand and was sucking the end thoughtfully.

"What about you Gins. SAVE me from these idiots. Do you know where we can find a guy to play lead chaser tomorrow?" Did no-one understand

Ginny raised one eyebrow and glared at him over her magazine. I looked at it for the first time and saw it was a episode of the Quibbler from almost twenty years into the future. It's little things like that that freak me out.

"GINNY!" I waved my hand in front of her face then withdrew faster than that time we cornered Snape with a bottle of shampoo, rubbing my jaw. She had a mean right hook.

"What was that for?" I moaned outraged. Why does she always have to hit me. She never hits Moony of Prongs. Actually i know why she never hits them-Remus never does anything to annoy her and Prongs looks too much like Harry for her to ever get mad at him.

So She takes her aggression out on me. People don't realise how dangerous red heads are, First Lily, now Ginny.

"For being a sexist git, think only guys play quidditch? Bet I could take you on anytime."

I decided turning it into a joke was probably the best way to avoid further assault.

"Well you have to admit guy's are better at some things." I waggled by eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm serious-" She began but i couldn't help myself, i cut in

"No I'm Sirius."

I think i might have just put my toe across the line cos she grabbed her wand and hexed my robes bright pink with little pink rabbits frolicking, yes frolicking, all over it.

YUCK!

She turned back to James and said, "I play chaser a bit in my own time, I'm captain and i sometimes fill in as seeker if anyone's ill. But you'll be seeker like Harry won't you," James nodded then jerked his head at me, "Pads' beater."

She rolled her eyes, "How did i guess."

"Erm," I felt compelled to speak up, "Ginny, when are you going to turn my robes back to the right colour?"

She flashed a look of pure evil, "I'm not, you work out how to."

And with that she grabbed her magazine and sashayed into Lily's room.

"Sirius, you're drooling."

Boy i like 'em feisty.


	12. Chapter 7 Reeking Revenge

**Hey I just felt like writing this, sorry if it's a bit dodgy.**

**I forgot to say it last time so I'll say it twice.**

**I HATE PETER  
I HATE PETER**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 7 REEKING REVENEGE**

Remus's POV

That next morning was bright and sunny (fortunately) James had stopped drooling over Lily's bra (even more fortunately) and i had managed to turn Sirius's robes the right colour to stop him moaning (the most fortunate thing in the entire universe including that time when Lily almost caught us nicking her bra for Prongs (Sirius's idea) but just missed us because of Prongs who tried to kiss her in the common room and got a slap for his troubles.)

It was Quidditch time.

Sirius and James had left me so I wandered out of the boys dorm only to crash straight into Lily and James coming out of the Head girls room. They landed on their butts. I didn't.

It was kinda embarrassing really.

"Sorry Lily, Gin," I stuttered then flushed as I realised I'd called them by the wrong names. All I needed now was Molly Prewitt to turn up and i was sunk. I stuck out my hands and yanked the pair to their feet but i must have done it a bit hard cos they both cannoned into my chest. I went even redder and stuttered an apology. But they were both laughing.

"Well Lupin, looks like the ladies are all over you. I wouldn't thought you'd have dared to catch Potter's girl." Said a snide voice from behind me. I turned the girls still trapped against my chest.

"McClaggen." I said as coolly as I could. Lily looked close to hexing him. If James was the one she hated the most and Snape was the second then McClaggen was a close third. Gin nodded at him then whispered

"Like father like son." I raised, doing my best Marauder smirk, what girl would be brain dead enough to marry him?

"So are you girls gonna spend some time with someone worth it?" I felt like deflating his head a bit and saw Lily grimace and drew her wand but Ginny, to my surprise and, i have to admit it, dismay, detached herself from me and sashayed over to him.

"Hey," she said breathily, and to my disgust ran one of her hands down his arm, "You're McClaggen aren't you?" I swear her skirt had shrunk at least 3 inches. I gulped and had to remind myself she was Prong's son's girlfriend. I always get a bit dizzy around legs.

Lily was smirking, staring at something McClaggen couldn't see. Ginny had her wand behind her and was twirling it in complicated figures of 8. Non-verbally.

"So fancy coming down to the quidditch pitch with me?" He was practically kissing her ear. She took a sharp step back and sashayed lazily back across to Lily and me. I felt each girl take one of my arms and we strolled out of the common room. Ginny called over her shoulder

"Sorry, I don't date gays."

I couldn't help sneaking a glance back at the confused McClaggen who didn't understand the sniggers coming from his fellow Gryffindor's.

Ginny had turned his robes bright pink and tight around his bum. On his back was a sign reading 'Gay and Proud of it!'

And even more impressively- he couldn't see it.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 8 Thwarting Threats

**hey i thought we should have some quidditch this chapter, it was meant to go in the last chapter i made it a bit long. Soz.**

**Here goes**

**Odio Peter (Bet you can guess what it means)**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 8 Thwarting Threats

_Ginny's POV_

I was home. In full Quidditch kit, my broom over my shoulder, the large number 5 on my back. James of course had the 7 that had so often adorned Harry's quidditch robes. I glanced at my fellow chasers, Katie Bell's mum, Rebecca played chaser with me (no surprises there) and another girl, Izzie, who was lead chaser, a friend of mine, and caught in the same Lily/Marauder trap I was.

sigh

A loud voice rang out, Lee Jordan's dad, wouldn't you believe it, from behind the magical megaphone that I knew was being used and we marched out onto the pitch.

"And here we have them, the Gryffindor team, I give you the chasers; Bell, Wing and a new addition for this match only, Weasley! Beaters, Black and Longbottom, keeper McDilarry and captain and seeker, POTTER!"

"Oh and here come the Slytherin team." Jordan joined in the general hissing and booing until the magical megaphone was tugged away by an irate McGonagall.

"Captains, shake hands."

That sounds like a bad idea to me. Especially as Lucius Malfoy was captain.

They grimaced at each other for a second and tried to break each other's fingers and I was pleased to see Malfoy turn away and mount his broom in great discomfort, rubbing his fingers.

I snorted. They looked so like Harry and Draco and Draco had always come off worse in those encounters.

This was gonna be awesome.


	14. Chapter 8 Thwarting Threats part 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updates, I've started another Marauder era fanfic and I've been updating it loads. Please read it.**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated, I don't feel like boiling myself with kippers at the moment.**

**Oh year, I hate peter!**

**Maybe i should boil peter with kippers instead, nice mouldy ones **

(Ginny's POV)

The whistle sounded and we all rocketed up into air. I narrowly dodged a bludger and snatched the quaffle out of a Slytherins flailing arms and zoomed up the pitch. Another bludger whizzed over my head and i passed to Izzie who was flying below me. She went into the Woollongong Shimmy which is basically where you zigzag really fast across the pitch to get rid of the opposing chasers. It looks a bit weird but it definitely worked as seconds later there was a clang from the goal posts and the red and gold clad supporters erupted in cheers completely drowning out the boos and hisses from the other side of the stands.

Slytherin had the quaffle now and turned sharply to head up the pitch but suddenly Black was by his side and his arm shot out in a punch, pulling it at the last second. What was that called, Transvanian something? Translyvanian Tackle that's it. And the best bit is it's not even a foul, and he dropped the quaffle.

Rebecca grabbed it, then passed to me and I slammed it through the hoop making it 20-nil.

Ker ching!

And that's how the match went, Slytherin scored twice, making them even with us, but we chasers were superb, though I say it myself, I know I shouldn't have but I put some moves in I'd seen from the quidditch world cup. You know, Hawks Head Attacking Formation, Sloth Grip Role, Porskoff Ploy(that's my favourite) then there was a scream from the stands. The Gryffindor goal post was falling, falling straight towards Lily. Time froze, then there was a splash of colour zooming past my vision. James shoved her out the way and the post fell clear, and then time speeded up again, like no-one had noticed, and the volume came back on. I almost thought I'd imagined it because the whole team was back in the air and suddenly James and Regulus were diving like arrows straight down towards the pitch. I shook my head, because I think I was seeing things. I mean, who would leave two muggle tennis balls in the stands?

I think James must a have forgotten to break of something because he ploughed straight into the pitch. I went into a dive too but he just jumped up and started doing a war dance of some sort that Sirius joined in with.

It looked hilarious so I landed and joined in.

The cup was presented and everyone was cheering, well, except the Slytherins but who cares about them.

I waved to Lily and gave James a hug. It was one of the best days of my life.

I could almost pretend that the dancing boy with the messy black hair and glasses in front of me was Harry. And now we would go back to the castle and Fred would be there, laughing, just like it used to be.

Before my world ended.

And I couldn't shake the feeling of those green tennis ball like eyes had been watching me, cos that was impossible.

Because Dobby was dead right?


	15. Chapter 9 Testing Truths

**Hey readers, if you're still interested in reading this after such a long wait. I'm really really really sorry but have had writers block on this story for so long then had to study for exams.**

**Anyway, I hereby do solemnly swear that I will finish this fanfic before the end of the summer holidays.**

**Please r & r**

(lily's POV)

Over the next few weeks, since that of the final Quidditch match where I had narrowly avoided being squashed by the falling goal post everything that could have gone wrong did. Stairs moved suddenly as I was about to step onto them, a suit of armour suddenly toppled straight onto the path where I was standing and would have landed straight on top of my if James-I mean Potter, no I mean James hadn't yanked me out the way at the last second.

Ginny stepped between me and a exploding potion which had her in the Hospital Wing for almost three weeks. And sometimes, out of the corner of my eye, I would see a pair of tennis ball sized eyes watching me or hear a crack like someone Disappariting.

But you couldn't Disapperate inside Hogwarts could you?

What with my head girl duties, these accidents, spending time with Ginny and worrying about whether James Potter still liked me or not I could barely believe that the Easter holidays had come and gone and N.E.W.T.s were looming. But then the last accident happened and my final year at Hogwarts took an interesting turn.

Professor Rookwood, easily my least favourite teacher, had caught Ginny and I passing notes in the back of DADA class. After finishing the class and magically summoned a stretcher to cart a small Gryffindor with stringy neon orange worms for hair up to the Hospital Wing, he turned to us, sneer firmly fixed in place, to pass judgement and decide our fate.

Ginny stared back with cool indifference ( she later confirmed that at her old school she'd had a caretaker who delighted in child torture, he sounded a lot like Filch to me) and me with sweating palms (I was Head Girls after all.)

He had begun his long monologue of phrases such as 'Disgrace to the name of magic' and 'many would give everything to have an education that we had and we were just throwing it away'. Stuff to the effect. I tried to listen, I really did but the thought 'if I were one of his precious Slytherins we wouldn't even be having this conversation' kept sliding into my mind. It was true though, if anything at all Rookwood was always quick to blame me. And I now had worked out why. It was because I was the only Muggle born in his class. Blood Racist! That was probably why he got on so well with the Slytherins, he was probably training them up to join You-Know-Who when they left school. Evil Man!

I zoned back in as his speech began to wind down. Ginny ( I had to admire her) wasn't even trying to look like she was remotely interested, glancing down at her wrist watch and checking her perfectly manicured fingernails every few seconds.

It wasn't as though our notes had contained anything particularly bad anyway. Just chatting about girl stuff.

_Do you fancy James?_

She'd asked my in true Ginervra style, bluntly and straight out.

I sighed. _ I don't really know anymore. He's sweet ad funny and has saved like twice now. It's so confusing._

_I've seen the way you look at him, like the way I watch Harry. It's so obvious to everyone except you and James. Plus he's really hot._

"I know." I whispered dreamily, then snatched up my quill and hastily scrawled:

_Is that all you care about?_

_No! _Then added as an afterthought, _Harry's really fit_

_Is he a good snogger? _

_The best! But he's already left school so I don't see him that much._

And so on and so forth. Completely harmless. But apparently Rookwood thought otherwise. And speaking of Rookwood...

"And so for your punishment you will both serve detention on Saturday and-"

"B-But Professor" I spluttered, " I've got N.E.W.T's, I've got to revise-"

He carried on talking as if I hadn't spoken.

"You will both come here at 6:30 pm and will be-"

There was a cough from the door, and Professor Slughorn entered the room.

"The Headmaster would like to see you Augustus." He caught sight of me and smiled wildly, "Ah, the lovely Lily. That last potion, exquisite! Outstanding at the very least!"

"Thank you Professor."

He smiled at me again rather like an uncle surveying his favourite niece and sailed from the room.

Rookwood glared at me as if I had arranged this interruption just to annoy him and stalked from the room too, but not before sending us a look that plainly said 'Move and I'll carve out your guts to have with puppy eyeballs for breakfast.

I kid you not.

The second the door closed Ginny leapt to her feet and sped over to the door, a fleshy piece of what looked like string screwed into one ear. She froze for a minute, listening, then stared at the cluttered shelves above my head.

Then she was charging towards me, seizing my wrist and yanking me forward so fast the I landed on my bum.

"What the-!"

Then the shelves, stacked with thick books and various defence object almost up to the ceiling, began to rock, sway...And fall.

"What the-!" I yelled over the deafening crash, but Ginny ploughed straight over the top of me.

"Show yourself!"

"What the-!" I began _again, _ I was beginning to sound like a stuck record. Then I screamed.

Something small was cowering at Ginny's feet, wearing what looked like an old sheet tied around it's feeble body. It looked at me for a second and I guessed it was female. And I also recognised that hers were the tennis ball sized eyes I'd been seeing all term. Tears were now leaking out of these eyes, making her seem even more pitiful.

"It's all right." Ginny dropped to her knees in front of the little thing, 2 I know everything."

She squeaked but seemed to since the truth of her words because she seized a heavily bound book from the hap on the floor and started beating herself around the head with it.

I leapt to my feet but Ginny go there first, snatching the book out of her hands. The house elf went limp and more tears pooled in her rapidly swelling eyes.

"Allie, " Ginny whispered, " If I can get you freed will you help me?"

Allie nodded once and Ginny turned to me.

"here's what I need you to do..."


	16. Chapter 10 Puking Pastels

(Allie's POV)

Missus Wheezy nodded at the other girl and threw her a box of what looked like multi-coloured pastels. Missus looked down at me and smiled which just made me feel worse.

I could feel the pull in the pit of my stomach, the magic pulling me to tell Master what was going to happen. It started as an inch, then as a ache until it hurt so much that I could barely breathe.

The other girl, the one master had forced me to try and hurt, even to kill, smiled at me too and the pain grew steadily worse. I was glad I'd failed to hurt her, even though it meant I'd had to punish myself again and again.

Then the door swung open again and Master came back in, doing a double take when he saw Missus Evans. I could hear him muttering under his breath, that I had, once again, failed to follow orders. I cowered lower behind a desk as the pain grew. Please help me, _please._

Missus Wheezy drew her wand and mouthed "Confundo."

Master's face went strangely blank for a second and the pain in my abdomen lessened.

"What's going on?" Master asked.

The pain lessened again.

"I just asked if you wanted a sweet?" Missus Wheezy said, holding out the pack of pastels.

"Did you?"

Suspicion passed across his face for a fleeting moment and the pain began to build again. Please help, _please._

He reached out and took one, popping it into his mouth. That was when all hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 10 Puking Pastels part 2

(Ginny's POV)

It was quite spectacular really. Who would have thought that flying vomit could be so majestic? It really touched my heart to see my brother's murderer puking up his bacon and egg breakfast all down his scumbag front.

"Sir!" cried Lily, aghast, "Your tie! It's Italian silk, "Get it off before the sick stains it!"

I was relying on Rookwood still being slightly dazed from the confundus charms because anyone in their right mind would have seen through our plan as easily as glancing though one of the glass panels in the herbology greenhouses. Our plan which had not some much holes in it as gaping. Hell! It had more holes than a colander.

Thankfully wasn't in his right mind and our plan didn't fall through, The tie soared through the air as though in slow motion, Allie leaping into the air, reaching and caught it.

Unfortunately, losing his servant seemed to put him back in his right mind and he seemed to be able to add two and two together and equal vomit and sweets so Lily, Allie and I did the only feasibly option left to us.

We legged it.


	18. Chapter 11 Dazing Discoveries

(Ginny's POV)

We had made back to Gryffindor Tower in record time and collapsed in the comfortable chairs in the centre of the common room. I glanced at my watch, it was dinner so that would probably explain why no-one was in the tower. I glanced around at my fellow breathless escapees, Allie looked slightly shell-shocked and kept running her hands over the tie. Lily on the other hand looked mad.

And when Lily was mad you knew about it.

"Are you going to explain voluntarily what just happened or do I have to torture it out of you with this textbook?" Lily said from between gritted teeth.

Big problem-o. Knowing to much about the future is bad. Very bad.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you."

"Try me."

She would say that.

"Erm, how would you feel if I turned out not to be from this generation at all but your sons?"

"I don't know, is it the sort of thing you're likely to say?"

"I don't know, yes, no, sorta- I'm you and James Potter's son's girlfriend. He's called Harry Potter and he defeated Lord Voldemort."

Don't make it confusing or anything Ginny.

"I see."

"You're taking this very calmly."

"It's that or throwing something at you."

"Oh...I like calm then."

"That's what I thought."

"So anyway. Rookwood was a Deatheater at the battle of Hogwarts, which was where Voldemort was finally killed, and he must have got hold of a time-turner or something because he came back to now to try and kill you so Harry would never be born. Simple really."

"That doesn't so much have holes in it as gaping wounds."

"What can I say? Deatheaters aren't known for their brains."

"And were does Allie fit into all this?"

"She was his house-elf who was forcing to try to murder you."

"I've read about House-Elves but never actually seen one."

"You have now."

She nodded and looked over to where Allie was smoothing the tie over and over in her tiny fists.

"I want you to tell me everything. From the beginning."

"It all started the day I received a letter from a dead man..."

And so I told her everything. About Rookwood, about how he was a Deatheater, how he was there when Voldemort rose again, how he fought at the final battle, how he was a spy for Voldemort at the ministry. How he was the one that got Voldemort on track to get the prophecy, that killed Sirius Black and almost murdered Harry.

How he was trying to murder Lily to stop Harry being born.

Well not quite everything. I didn't tell her about her death. She needed to cast her life between Harry and Voldemort from love and not because I told her too.

And because...Because knowing too much about your future is dangerous.

Especially for a wizard.

(Lily's POV)

And so I listened. Listened and learned and hated Rookwood so much I couldn't breathe. And then when she'd finished I stood up and walked out of the room. Ginny didn't follow. She knew me better than that. Knew I needed to be alone. My son. My little Harry. My feet carried me down the staircase, past the hoards of students going the other way. Vaguely I remember James calling my name, Sirius's confused face, Remus's concerned one. Peter just back from the Hospital Wing, still slightly orange.

And then turning onto the third floor, doors sliding past until I reached a guilt doorknob. I remember drawing my wand, remember opening that door, remember levelling my wand at his sneering face. I remember the flashes of light, his face. Something hitting me from behind.

And then...And then I don't remember anymore.


	19. Chapter 12 Killing Curses

**I'm afraid this chapter isn't really that funny but I wanted to get the fight scene and well, read and let me know what you thinks. Just hit that review button.**

(Ginny's POV)

"She knows."

"You told her!"

"I had no choice!"

"GINNY! You swore-"

"She had the right to know."

"So you just decided to tell her that our DADA teacher is trying to kill her and through her my SON?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You are such a -"

"James calm down. Ginny, go sit down. If you try to punch Prongs in the face again I will have no choice but to incapacitate you with Hogwarts: A History and I don't want to do that because this is a new edition."

"Shut Up Remus!" We both yelled.

"I still can't believe you told her."

"I tell you I had no choice!" I stared defiantly at James but my composure was slipping, I felt bad about Lily too but she had the right to know the truth right?

"If she dies for this I swear-!"

"If she dies for this you won't need to kill me as we'll all be dead and Voldemort will have won."

"Cheerful."

"Shut Up Black."

Remus rolled his eyes. "We can argue about this later. Now we have to find Lily."

Peter looked up. "So where will she be?"

James clenched his fist and attempted to not bang his head against the wall.

He failed.

"Where else Dumb-Dumb? Trying to extract revenge on Rookwood in his office."

"Oh."

"Can we GO? Every minute we spend here she could be dead or dying!"James roared at his friend, terrifying a group of first years into stampeding towards the dormitory.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Man you have it bad.

James hit him.

Five Minutes later we were trying to kill Rookwood.

Dramatic as that sounds it really wasn't that glamorous. Rookwood had somehow managed to enchant the suits of armour in his office to come to life. Lily was slumped in a corner underneath a large foe glass full of shifting people, a trickle of blood leaking from a gash on her head. James was standing protectively in front of her, fending off blows from the armour and simultaneously trying to mend her skull.

Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself, even when his wand was blasted from his palm he simply launched himself at Rookwood, punching him in the face. The Deatheater blinked in surprise and wiped a trickle of blood from his nose. Sirius stuck out his tongue and laughed before sailing across the room, smashing into a cluttered cupboard full of heavy textbooks and whirling, squealing textbooks. What looked like a glass jar of dragon's breathe wobbled once then cracked over his head. He looked puzzled, muttered "Ouch!" and passed out.

I saw Remus fall to a Septum-Sempra curse. Peter lock himself in the bathroom from a poorly preformed imperious curse. A suit of armour exploded behind my head forcing me onto the ground. My wand clattered somewhere across the office. My last thought before Rookwood turned his wand on me was, 'Damn this is noisy, how come every flippin' teacher in this school is Deaf!'

"Crucio."

It was agony. Unbelievably pain. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, just the fire coursing through my veins, a distant screaming that was me and yet not me.

But as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. I lay panting on the floor, my brain buzzing madly. Damn Nargles! Through my half closed eyes I saw Rookwood beating of another physical attack from Sirius before there was a flash of red light and Sirius was blasted back into the same cupboard as before. A box of what looked like Noxy droppings fell on his head this time and he passed out again.

Poor Sirius. Felled by poo.

Lily had staggered back to feet, clutching James arm, still fighting but looking slightly dazed. A hex missed her by inches and smashed the glass, a fine, glittering mist settled over the room like live fairies. It framed them, as they stood, side by side, working together for the first time in their lives.

And I felt like laughing but it hurt too much.

Typical!

Then Lily's wand flew from her hand, a flash of light and I waited for her to fall, for her to die, for my life to end. But it wasn't Lily who was falling. I blinked and the pain dimmed a little.

It was James.

It was James who had fallen, crumpled at the spell, cast himself between Lily and Rookwood.

Like Lily had done for Harry.

The next thing that happened was so unexpected I thought for a second I'd had a confundus charm cast on me. She was kissing him.

Lily Evans was KISSING James Potter, telling him she loved him, that he couldn't die. She was crying. Crying over James.

Well stranger things have happened. I think. Not that I can think of any at this particular moment but I'm sure there would be something if I thought about it for long enough. Like a couple of decades. Decades that I could happily spend with Harry if we ever got out of this mess.

Maybe I ought to get up now.

OW OW OW NOT GOOD LEGS HURTING.

Getting up now not a good idea.

I don't know what hit me first. The fact that Rookwood had incapacitated us all single handed (plus some armour) and I'm counting Lily here because she was too busy sobbing over James's mangled body to be much help or that he hadn't killed any of us yet. Which was odd really when you think about it. He had us at his mercy (not that he had any) and he wasn't finishing us off. I looked back at him and almost passed out from shock.

Allie had him in a choke hold, her thin arms wrapped tightly around his throat. Where she'd come from I had no idea, the sounds of the fight masking the crack of her Apparition. I then privately swore that if I ever got out of this mess I would donate half my savings to S.P.E.W.

"You shall not hurt Missus Wheezy." She gasped between squeezes. Rookwood was firing of cursed every which way, trying to dislodge his unwelcome visitor, smashing the remaining mirrors and bringing down part of the ceiling. A lump caught the side of my head and something wet began to pool in my eyes. Great now I couldn't even see properly. This was stupid! My Bat Bogie Hex was legendary. I'd duelled Bellatrix Lestrange.

And here I was just lying here in a heap of rubble trying not to pass out from the blow.

Pathetic.

There was a high pitched squeak and Allie slid across my flickering sight, one of her spindly arms bent awkwardly at her side. My eye (the left was completely full of blood) was beginning to drift out of focus. I was useless. I had failed. James was dead, Lily as good as. And I was going to die too.

There was a faint crack, so weak I could barely hear it, but something flew to my fingers. His leering pockmarked face swam into view, a strange buzzing had filled my ears blocking out his taunting. I raised my wand and whispered my last hope. "Expelliarmus."

And as my wand flew from my grip and darkness descends I see Lily's green eyes floating above me.

I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry...


	20. Chapter 13 Ending Ends

**Just a short ending chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

(Remus's POV)

"I thought they were dead for sure."

"But they weren't and that's all that matters."

"Why didn't you go and help them? It's a miracle he didn't murder them all."

"They had to prove their strengths."

"Oh nuts to you and your strength." McGonagall stomped out of the Hospital Wing, muttering under her breathe as I opened my eyes and sat up. Madam Pomphrey immediately bustled over and felt my forehead. I looked sideways at the next bed then stared around at the five occupied beds. Well four really as Lily and James seemed to be sharing and occasionally making out. Sirius was sitting on the foot of his bed polishing his broomstick (don't ask me how he got it in here) Peter was eating as per usual, it all looked so normal, and Ginny was playing gobstones with the Headmaster.

Ooooookay. Am I missing something here?

"Why aren't I dead?" I asked the room in general. However it was Professor Dumbledore who answered.

"That is the most sane question anyone has asked since you lot arrived. And believe me, there's been a lot of questions ranging from 'Why has half my chocolate disappeared while I was asleep" (Sirius Looked very guilty at this point) "to 'Why do Muggles even bother to study quantum physics as it's such a waste of time" (Lily looked up at this point, shrugged, then returned to James mouth) "But then Miss Weasley challenged me to a game of gobstones and I have been too busy trying to skirt the black foul liquid between her eyes that I haven't had time to answer any of the question. Peter it was Sirius and Lily, quantum physics are fun! They haven't got quidditch to keep them occupied so I guess they're allowed to try and unravel the secrets of the universe if they really want to. Who knows? They might even discover something useful Newton certainly did."

"Newton had an apple dropped on his head from a failed levitation charm by the wizard next door. Mind if I don't take that too seriously?"

Dumbledore merely smiled then stopped and began to wipe slime of his half moon spectacles.

"I need some chocolate."

Ginny looked up smirking as only one who has just got a teacher in the face with black goo can.

"Aren't you going to ask about Rookwood?"

"What happened to Rookwood?" I obliged.

"He's dead. Re-bounding curse."

I shook my head in a confused sort of way but decided that to survive in this world I might as well stay confused. "Great fantastic brilliant congrats we did it hurray-"

"Stop it, you're beginning to sound like Sirius."

I shut up. Nothing was worth being accused of that.

From my bed I could see the scarlet sun beginning to set over the lake staining the waters blood red. A single star hung in the sky, waiting for its fellow lights to join it. The world was still turning. Still changing. And best of all...

There was chocolate.


	21. Chapter 14 Leaving Laments

Chapter 14 leaving laments part 2

(Peter's POV)

"I don't want you to go." I shuffled uncomfortably. I wasn't sure I was meant to be hearing this.

Ginny embraced Lily again and whispered something in her ear. She glanced at James, blushed scarlet and stepped back, leaning against the gargoyle just outside Dumbledore's office.

"Will we ever see you again?" I watched Prongs link hands with Lily and pull Ginny into a one armed hug trying to ignore the pangs of jealousy bubbling in my gut. Ever since that night James had been spending less and less time with the Marauders and more and more with her.

Sirius grinned and punched Ginny lightly on the arm. "Good match. You were right, you caould fly better than most of the guys."

She smirked, "Teach you to be sexist." She ran her hand through her scarlet hair and stepped back surveying us, her eyes coming to rest on me last.

"It's dangerous to know too much about your future but as I am twenty years older...Or younger than you lot. Depending...Erm...Anyway, I'm gonna bore you all with a bit of advice. First Lily, Harry has your eyes and he loved you so much more than you can imagine. James, you're son's Patronus is a stag and don't worry, he did find the Marauder's Map. Sirius. Don't be too much of a fool OK? And one day being kind to those you despise could save your life. Just think about it. "

She nodded and smiled, slightly teary eyed at Remus. "Believe me Remus you're no werewolf, you're the best Defence teacher we ever had. And however noble you think you're being sometimes letting yourself love someone is the only way to find happiness for the both of you. She never gave up on you, you should know that."

She looked self-conscious. "Merlin I feel such an idiot."

"Don't worry you always were one."

Sirius winced as she punched him, then turned to me. "Peter Pettigrew." A single tear dripped off the end of her nose. "Everyone has choices. It's living with the consequences that hurts."

I watched her shift slightly, pulling the time-turner out the front of her robes and hefting her backpack onto one shoulder.

Her gaze swept over me one last time and there was something like regret in her brown eyes. But then she twisted the turner.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. At least once."

And then she was gone.

Back to the future.

And what mysteries it held.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

"It still amazes me, " said Luna presently. We were walking arm in arm across the courtyard on our way down to the lake that was glittering under a blazing sun and cloudless skies. In the distance I could just make out the Giant Squid gently sculling itself backwards and forwards across the lake, occasionally stopping to snatch a piece of toast out of the air, thrown to it by a group of first years sitting on the banks.

Luna smiled at me, "That when you were asked to pack essentials for a week you immediately pack Nose-bleed nougat, extendable ears, puking pastels and a photo album but forget to take any Nargle repellent."

I gazed up at the clear blue sky and at a tiny brown speck in the distance growing steadily larger. "It didn't make any difference though did it? Pettigrew still turned traitor. I couldn't change that. "

Luna looked sadly at me but then tossed me a glossy packet.

"Happy Birthday Ginny."

"Thanks Luna." I tried to smile but it didn't quite reach my eyes. Even after being back in my time for a month, even with the holidays looming and my N.E.W.T.s finished I still couldn't really smile.

It hadn't made a difference.

The speck in the sky had turned into an owl now, carrying an envelope in its beak. It swooped by my head and I caught the parchment as it fluttered to the ground.

_Darling dearest little sis. _It read

_Congrats on making it to 18 without getting blown up._

_Present to follow, thought you might be getting a little low on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes so we've sent you some of our new stuff. _

_Have a great birthday and see you in the holidays._

_Lots of love and birthday magic._

_Fred and George._

Fred and George.

Fred and George.

I smiled, beamed even, the sun suddenly seeming warmer, brighter, more alive.

Fred and George.

I seized Luna's hand and pulled her into a run, laughing madly as we raced down to the Lake.

Fred and George.

Maybe it had made a difference

After all


End file.
